Sofia the First - The Secret Library: Swan Lake
by pinkscarlet08
Summary: The Secret Library sends Sofia on another quest! In The Mystic Isles, one Isle is cursed! Those living there were turned into woodland animals, and soon Sofia is too! Sofia is turned into a swan! (Sofia lives her own version of the classic fairy tale: The Swan Princess)


Fan Fiction: Sofia the First

The Secret Library: Swan Lake

"Daddy, you know what I think is the most beautiful creature ever created!?" Amber asked in the middle of dinner. James automatically answered Amber was going to say a unicorn. "Yes! How did you know? What about you Sofia? What do you think is the most beautiful creature?" Sofia couldn't think of an answer! There were so many animals that she adored. Bunnies, Pegasus, Swans; oh, there were so many to name! "Nothing beets a unicorn." Amber said once again.

All of a sudden, Sofia's amulet started to glow blue. She tried hard to cover it and quickly announced she had to go. Queen Miranda stated that Sofia didn't even stay for dessert! "That's ok! I'm not hungry!" Sofia cried while rushing out the door.

Sofia entered into The Secret Library. "I wonder what's wrong now!" She stated. When she sat down, a beautiful white and pink book flew in front of her. "Swan Lake." Sofia read as the book flew by. The Library told of a story in The Mystic Isles. One of the Isles was home to small human-like creatures, from elves to dwarfs to wee sprites. One day, a human who found source of wicked power turned all creatures living there into woodland animals! They all want to be freed from the spell, but it's too dangerous for any of them to leave that isle! "Oh no! I have to help these creatures!" Sofia panicked. "Amulet, please send me Skye!"

As soon as she stepped outside The Secret Library her flying unicorn friend, Skye, was there waiting for her. She explained to him everything The Secret Library told her. "That must be in The Isle of Misfits! Haha, just kidding! To the Isle of Elves!" Skye laughed while flying into the sky.

They landed in The Isle of Unicorns and Sofia asked if he knew how to get there. "Well my princess, it's been blocked off by a wall recently. No one knows how to get in!" Skye explained.

"What!?" Sofia cried.

"Don't worry my princess! I will help you! Somehow…" Skye responded.

Sofia and Skye followed the path he directed until they finally got to an isle blocked off by a wall. Sofia asked Skye if he could fly over it or open it with his horn. When Skye tried to fly over, the wall became taller following how high he would go. When he tried to open it with his horn, it would barely even budge. "Let me try!" Sofia said approaching the wall. Suddenly, her amulet turned green and the wall formed a door which slowly opened.

"How did you do that!?" Skye asked.

"I don't know…" Sofia replied as her amulet turned back to normal. The two entered through the door and a bunch of woodland animals turned around facing them. They all looked up at Sofia seeing her amulet and gasped.

"It's you!" A little raccoon exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah. It's, uh, it's me…!" Sofia awkwardly replied.

"We have been waiting for the faithful princess who will save us all!" A cute little fawn added. "By the way my name is Amelia."

"Aww! How cute!" Sofia said petting the fawn. Amelia then told Sofia that the raccoon's name she already met was Rico. She then pointed out all of the other animals' names until a beautiful mid-aged woman who gave a slight glow appeared behind the animals. Each and every animal turned and bowed to the woman.

"Your highness, look! She has the magical amulet!" Rico said.

The woman gave a slight look at Sofia and a glace at her amulet. "Ah! So, the story has been foretold. You truly have come. What's your name my dear?" The Queen asked. Sofia gave a gentle curtsy saying her name was Princess Sofia. "My name is Queen Fallon. Thank you for coming."

"Just doing my job." Sofia responded with a giggle. "But what exactly IS my job?" Sofia questioned. Queen Fallon told Sofia about her sister-in-law, Scarlet. "So, SHE was the one to curse this Isle?" Sofia asked.

The Queen nodded and followed, "Yes Sofia. Scarlet White once was an ordinary girl. My brother found an interest in her and brought her back here to The Mystic Isles. He gave her everything she wanted, until she wished for power. Sadly, too much power can go to someone's head! With an ordinary person not used to power, she wanted to make her power stronger. It became so strong that she and her powers became wicked. She wanted to take over this Isle and turned everyone living here into woodland animals, so in order to protect the people living here I set up this wall which cancels her power, well, partially. I've devoted myself to these creatures and now my magic is mostly worn away. Now it's YOUR job to-"

"Well! Looky here! THIS is the princess who is going to save you guys?" A woman said with a laugh then stopped adding, "I doubt it."

"Scarlet! You're not welcome here!" Fallon said.

"Umm, let me correct you: SHE'S not welcome here!" Scarlet corrected waving a wand at Sofia, turning her into a swan.

"NO!" The Queen cried.

"Try to stop me now!" Scarlet told Sofia adding an evil laugh, then flew away as a red hawk.

"Sofia? Are you ok?" Skye asked. Sofia sighed telling him she doesn't know. She looked at her amulet saying she wished to be herself again, but nothing would happen. Fallon explained that due to the spell, this technically IS Sofia as herself until the curse is broken. "You can fix this, can't you your highness?" Skye asked Fallon. The Queen reminded him that her power was nearly drained, but her amulet should protect her from now on.

Amelia told Sofia that they stay as animals throughout the day but, due to the queen's magic and now Sofia's amulet, they turn back to normal from sunset to sunrise. Sofia told them she can't go back home like this!

"Which is why you must break the spell." Rico said to the princess.

"You're right! How exactly do I do that?" Sofia questioned.

They all looked at each other with blank faces. Amelia responded that they don't exactly know how. Rico added that there is a way for them to find out. Sofia asked how and they hesitated once again. "Some one has to know!" Sofia fearfully cried.

"I know how." Said a shy fox slowly coming out of the group. The poor fox sounded like the youngest in the group! As if she was only a 6-year-old girl. "The answer is found in a scroll."

"Sofia, this is my daughter Kelly. She should be able to guide you there." Queen Fallon told the princess.

"So, you're a princess too, huh?" Sofia asked Kelly.

"I guess?" The fox curiously replied. Sofia couldn't help but giggle.

"You girls should be on your way. It's almost sunset." The Queen stated, pointing at the sun nearly at the horizon.

"Come on, follow me!" Kelly said with a bit more excitement.

In the woods, Kelly lead a path with Sofia flying by her side. Kelly asked Sofia if she thinks her amulet will allow her to turn back to normal as well. Sofia paused in thought and simply said that she hopes so! Right after, Sofia noticed Kelly come to a stop so she questioned what was wrong or if they made it. Kelly suddenly started to sparkle and turn into her regular self. She was the most adorable thing Sofia had seen in years! She had long red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a gentle and innocent smile. She was only 5 years younger than Sofia. Sofia felt a small connection as if she could be her little sister she always wanted! This is when Sofia KNEW she had to break this curse, not only for herself and for the story, but for Kelly. Next, Sofia's amulet glowed and she was returned as well with Kelly smiling along, but she had changed into a beautiful dress that was as bright and flowing as a swan! Knowing there was no time to hesitate, Sofia asked Kelly, "Where to next?" Kelly gave a simple nod and smile and gestured to a river. "I don't understand." Sofia commented.

"You'll see!" Kelly innocently said. Sofia walked towards the river. There was no bridge or rocks to hop across to get to the other side. "You're looking the wrong way." Kelly giggled. Sofia looked down in the river. She squinted her eyes to see better, and there it was! A tunnel in the water. Sofia turned to Kelly saying she knew how she was going to get there, but not Kelly.

"I can't leave you here by yourself!" Sofia told her.

"There is no way for me to get there. Only she who wears the amulet is able to." Kelly explained.

"Ok, just wait here." Sofia said. "I wish to be a mermaid!" And just like that, Sofia's lower body turned into a mermaid tail and she dove into the water.

"Good luck." Kelly told Sofia after she was already underwater.

Sofia swam towards the tunnel and went inside. It led to an underground cave. When Sofia stepped out, she noticed it was more like a size of a room than an actual cave. In the middle of the room was the scroll! "How am I going to get it out of here without soaking and ruining it?" She looked around until she saw a small mouse hole in the wall. "THAT'S how!" She went over to the hole and wished to be small. Inside the hole was ladder. She climbed up and was inside a tree in a squirrel's nest. She walked out as wished to be big again, but noticed she was on the other side of the river. "At least Kelly's ok." She sighed of relief.

"How are you going to get back across?" Kelly questioned.

Sofia looked around until she realized it was sunrise! Obviously, she could fly across carrying the scroll in her mouth now that she was a swan again! "We got the scroll Kelly! Now let's go see the queen!" Kelly simply responded with a gentle 'Ok'.

Once Kelly and Sofia arrived back at the lake, Rico excitedly asked, "Did you get the scroll!?"

"Hehe yep." Kelly told him.

"We sure did!" Sofia followed, holding up the scroll.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Amelia added.

'She who's soon to break the curse,  
Must have her love to be immerse.  
The jewel should give an orange glow,  
When her true love will truly show.  
If their love is misspoken,  
The curse cannot be broken.'

"My amulet's never turned orange before… I don't understand. Does anyone understand this?" Sofia said in confusion.

"Nope. Not me!" Skye admitted.

"I think it means you and your true love must DECLARE your love! Oh, how romantic!" Amelia dreamily explained.

"My true love? Who's that?" Sofia asked.

"Well Sofia, who is it that you love?" Rico asked then turned and smiled at Amelia who giggled.

"I love my family." Sofia told them. All everyone could do was laugh, chuckle, and giggle. Even the queen! "What? What's so funny?"

"Sofia, it means a boy." Kelly said.

Out of nowhere, images popped in her head. One's of her and Hugo! From them racing together, ice dancing, and him asking her to the Royal Prep ball. She automatically shook her head to get the images out.

"She likes Prince Hugo." Skye told the woodland animals.

"What makes you say that…?" Sofia awkwardly denied.

"Well one: you talk about him a lot. And two: I saw the images play through your head." Skye answered, he then shined his horn displaying the same images making Sofia blush.

One of the animals transformed into Scarlet. "Is that so? Well, if Hugo declares his love to ME then you can NEVER break the curse!" She said.

"But Hugo doesn't love you, he loves Sofia!" Skye told Scarlet.

"True. True. I know how to fix that then!" Scarlet told them, then waved her wand over her head transforming herself to look and sound like Sofia.

"No!" Sofia cried.

"Yes!" Scarlet said back and started to laugh.

"You don't even know where he lives! I can get there FIRST!" Sofia threatened. Scarlet rolled her eyes reminding Sofia that she can't even leave the isle and she was a swan! How would Hugo know it's Sofia if she's a swan? Then she turned into a red hawk flying out the door into the ever realm. "She's right… none of us can leave the wall, remember?"

"No Sofia. You are able to leave. Your amulet allows you to!" Kelly reminded her.

"That's right!" Sofia realized, making Kelly give a gentle giggle. "Skye, come on! We're going to find Hugo." She went up to the wall and her amulet turned green, allowing her and Skye to leave.

"Good luck Sofia." Queen Fallon said.

Flying back to the ever realm, Sofia saw a red hawk right in front of them. "Skye, follow me." Sofia whispered.

Sofia arrived at Hugo's castle. "Hey Sofia, why're you down there and right here at the same time?" Skye asked.

"Oh no. Because that's not me! That's Scarlet!" Sofia answered.

Scarlet and Hugo were sitting beside Hugo's lake. Sofia, still a swan, flew into the lake and gracefully started to swim towards them.

"You know Hugo, I was wondering… Do you have, well, certain feelings towards me?" Scarlet innocently said.

"Actually Sofia, I was just wondering that about YOU! Ever since I saw you do all you can to make me happy after the rude way I used to treat you, I knew there was something special about you. From then on, I developed more and more feelings for you. You're what keeps me happy. So, yes. I do love you." Hugo replied.

"So you love me for who I TRULY am…?" Scarlet suspiciously asked.

"Hugo! No!" Sofia cried.

"Did that swan just… talk?" Hugo distractedly said, looking at the real Sofia.

"Oh, ignore that! You were talking to ME remember!?" Scarlet said, trying to draw the attention back to her.

"Hold on Sofia, I wanna get a closer look at that swan." Hugo responded, standing up and walking closer to the lake.

Scarlet was filled with furry. "No! No! No! Declare your love for me! DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR ME! Ugh, you already did anyway, so I say I DON'T love you!"

"No Hugo, because _**I**_ love you!" Sofia said. Just then the sun set onto the lake and Sofia approached in her new dress.

"Ok, now I'm confused…" Hugo worriedly stated.

"You're too late! Hugo already said he loved ME! You can never break the curse now!" Scarlet laughed, turning back into her original self.

Sofia's amulet started to glow a bright orange and Sofia smirked. "Actually Scarlet, it may have been TO you but he was declaring his feelings FOR me! Then I returned the feelings back to him. Nice try!" Sofia then raised her glowing amulet adding, "I believe we just broke your curse!" Sofia turned to Hugo and smiled. "I really do love you. You never give up. Whether it's on you, me, or anyone else. I knew I loved you from the time you gave me that loving smile when we agreed to be a team, and you know what? We make an amazing team!"

"We sure do." Hugo agreed and they gave each other a long loving hug. Sofia's amulet glowed brighter and everything Scarlet ever did with her powers was turned back to normal. All of the creatures from the used-to-be-cursed isle came down as their regular selves. Sofia introduced them all to Hugo. It was for sure a heartwarming moment!


End file.
